


Fool for love

by pinkimartini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Kissing, Love/Hate, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkimartini/pseuds/pinkimartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic written for Game of Ships Valentine photo prompts (yes, I went back and am finally posting them - hooray!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fool for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime/Sansa

She awoke when she didn’t feel him at her side. Sansa was still tucked in bed securely while he moved across the room to collect his clothing. His body looked like it had been carved from a smooth stone, the way the shadows collected along his skin and muscles made her heart catch. She was instantly warm just thinking of the night before and the way his lips felt when they made their way down her body until she felt him between her legs. Everything she had been told of what to expect was the complete opposite of her wedding night. This was her third time being married but the first time she had been bedded properly.  
“I was hoping to be quiet, did I wake you?” He turned and pushed back his blond hair that had fallen over his face when he pulled his tunic on. She sighed once his chest was covered, so big and strong and he was all hers. Sansa wished he would climb back into bed but they had already spent several days without leaving their room.  
“No…I missed your arms around me.” She watched him affix the golden hand and knew that he was headed out to see what could be done about Winterfell. Nothing she did would bring him back to bed. The damage was far beyond repair save for a small portion of rooms that could still be used which now were their rooms to live in. The people of the North were still unsure of her husband but they listened to their lady and accepted him. 

Her first marriage to Tyrion Lannister was struck when he was thought to be dead. A second marriage had lasted only as long as the words they had spoken, Harry Hardyng was dead now. She should have warned him not to stand so close to the Moon Door. She had not expected for Ser Shadrich to figure out who she was but it was only when she washed the dye from her hair that his suspicions were confirmed and he made his move. Littlefinger had disappeared in the melee before anyone could lay their hands on him. Sansa only wished she had exacted hurt on him for the things he had done to her. Things she had locked away because they had happened to Alayne and not her. Alayne had suffered at his hands but she stayed at the Vale and did not follow when Sansa departed for Winterfell.  
But The Mad Mouse (as she had learned her was called) had other plans and set out for King’s Landing. Her heart broke at the thought she would not see her brothers and what of Arya? She saw red in that moment, someone should have warned him that she was a wolf and not to turn his back on her. She wasn’t sure how long she had sat there in the dark of the night but the first rays of dawn pulled her back. Her mind balked at the blood on her hands. What had she done? The bloodied body not far away from her brought all the events to mind and the sound of a horse made her tense. She could feel the hot breath of the animal at her back. She inhaled sharply still holding the dagger in her hand…she wondered what Arya would say of her now…she turned slowly. High atop his white mount just like the songs she had grown up listening to. There he was…the Kingslayer dressed in his finest armor staring down at her. The piercing green eyes rattled her for they were the same eyes that Cersei shared. Instead of feeling scared, Sansa felt brave with her heart pounding in her chest. Her mind raced, he was here to drag her back to King’s Landing as well. But when he spoke, there was disbelief in his voice and his words were soft,  
“Sansa? Sansa Stark?” They had only met once, briefly. But that look they had shared had stayed in Sansa’s heart and mind forever. Ser Jaime Lannister was saying her name and he was not making a move to harm her. What else had changed since she had been at the Vale? She suddenly wasn’t sure if she was a Stark. She had once been a Lannister and for a short moment a Hardyng. But now…who was she? In her heart she knew that being twice widowed must mean she could once again be a Stark. The gods were telling her she was not meant to be anything but a Stark.  
“Yes…I am Sansa Stark.” Her voice was strong even if she thought it shook when she said her name. The world had been dark before but now everything was clear and the colors around her were focused.  
“We’ve been looking a long time for you.” We? She leaned just a bit and there was a small motley group following on horses and foot. A very tall woman, a young boy, various men and women. How long had they been looking for her? She let go of the dagger she held to wipe the tears that had started to form. 

It was over time that Ser Jaime became Jaime. The road to Winterfell was long and violent but Jaime was always at her side. They had lost friends and gained new allies. They never were separated and no one protested when they were married in the Godswood at Winterfell. It was still there as if waiting for their return. Sansa was sad that what was left of her family was not there but the rustle of the leaves made her feel as if they were there with her in that moment.


	2. Arbor Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime/Cersei/Sansa

He stared down at her delicate hands, soft and smooth they had never known a day’s work. His eyes trailed up her arm exposed and the thin print shift that was carelessly tossed over her. His dear sister was always one for heavy gowns but when night came, she opted for shifts that were sheer, he teased her breasts through the fabric then dropped when he felt the familiar tightening in his pants. He kneeled down and pulled it from her face then paused.   
“Oh, this is unexpected.”  
“Drunk on Arbor Gold,” Jaime turned to see his likeness standing in the shadows.   
“Is this a joke?”  
“It was easy, I invited her here and told her stories that made her blush. Glass after glass she drank and then she fell over.” Jaime was well aware of the games she liked to play and only hoped she hadn’t killed the girl with the drink. Poison was a woman’s weapon, he recalled hearing somewhere. He turned back to the girl and leaned over to feel the faint drunken breath from her lips. Jaime looked at the soft pink lips stained from the wine and could see they were still wet.   
“I wouldn’t be upset if you kissed her.” He scoffed then pulled back until he sat on his heels. Cersei was dressed in a long flowing green garment, her long blonde hair was loose around her shoulders and in her hand was a full goblet of wine. This was how she was spending her evenings, he mused in his head.   
“I don’t kiss girls.”  
“She’s flowered,” said Cersei with a smirk but he ignored her words then reached down and snatched her down into his lap. The goblet of wine sailing through the air and shattering across the room.  
“Are you mad? What are you doing?” He cursed then crushed his lips down upon hers but the kiss was bitter and there was nothing there. How could that be? The only woman he ever loved and a kiss that should cause fire and passion only left him feeling empty and for once…dirty. Cersei slapped him hard across the face and pushed away until she was seated on the floor beside him. The girl, what was her name…his mind searched until he recalled she was one of the Stark girls. Arya? No…Sansa…yes, that was her name. He cast a glance her way and it was long enough for Cersei to reach for him.   
“Just one kiss.” Games. Cersei’s games. He always fell for them because he wanted to please her. Jaime inhaled until it felt like his lungs would burst then nodded slowly. How he wished he had drank the wine before it went to waste. 

Stars. The Heavens. It’s what he saw when he kissed the girl, Sansa. Gods, what had happened? It felt like he was floating in the sea and when he finally pulled away, Jaime was staring into an ocean of blue. How she stared at him and yet said nothing. He wanted to gather her in his arms and run as if had won a prize. It was hard for him to reconcile and shove the feelings he was having for this girl...this child. But they would have to wait because the door to Cersei's chamber burst open and there stood their father, Tywin glaring at them both. The Gods were having a laugh now.


	3. Stolen Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow/Sansa Stark

He didn’t feel the cold anymore and the pain that had overtaken his body was gone. Jon had floated out and away from the scene below. It was chaos all around him before but he felt free. His armor was gone and the need for heavy furs were not needed. He was drifting in the wind that had once bit into his skin but now felt like a gentle breeze. Would it take him back to Winterfell? It would be impossible to do anything of use or to help anyone in need since he had no body. Was he dead? No. Somewhere he could hear the faint beat of his heart. No, he was still alive…the will to live was strong.   
He found himself in the chambers of a woman, unsure of how he had arrived but nonetheless curious of its occupant. Jon reached out to run his hands over the silks and gowns that were casually left on the narrow bed. Why was he here? He wandered over to the small vanity and stared down at the brushes and a container of some dark powder. What was this place? Why had he come to this room? It had no meaning to him and yet he was here. It was confusing that he was brought here. He turned to look out the window and saw that he was high up above the land below through the clouds. The Vale. He had never been there but could recall stories he had been told. He looked back and saw that the bed was occupied now. How long had he been looking out the window? Surely he was dead. No, there the faint heartbeat was still there. Nearing the bed, he leaned in close and wished he could push the dark hair from the sleeping girl’s face. Moving around the bed now, he got a good clear look at her face now. The dark powder on the vanity was a disguise but why? Sansa. Her features were soft but the way her brow was furrowed, she was having an unpleasant dream. Jon moved onto the bed and dropped beside her, wanting to touch her. He wanted to comfort her but he had no arms to hold her in this spirit form.   
“Sansa?” He was a fool to believe she had heard his voice but her reply was soft from her lips,   
“I’m here Jon.” She had heard him in her sleep, the heartbeat that was far off started to beat louder and he felt a pull from where he lay. Jon wanted to hold on, why was she here in the Vale? Was she on her way under disguise to Winterfell?   
“Jon?” Her voice was filled with worry now and he could see her eyelids moving fast. The beating of his heart and a tug once more, if only he could hold on just a little longer.   
“I’ll come back for you Sansa.” Jon did the only thing he could think of and brushed his lips against her soft lips before he pulled back. Her eyes flew open, the strange moment between being awake and a dream state seemed to be crossed. Her blue eyes connected with his, she had seen him and the force that had brought him here quickly yanked him back from her. He felt her try to grab his wrist but he was gone. 

“By the seven…he’s alive!”


	4. Drunk on Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime/Sansa/ghost!Cersei

“This changes everything,” he whispered against her skin before biting down on her neck to mark her. Sansa let out a cry while her hands tightened the grip in his hair, this was nothing like they told her lovemaking would be. Her mother had said that her husband would be gentle her first time and he would kiss her gently. She wanted to dig her nails into his back and scream from the way he sucked and bit on her breasts. Jaime was marking her as his own. Sansa didn’t even want to think about how she would cover the bruises from this act that made her want to blush. If this was all that it took for him to steal her maidenhead then she didn’t think being married would be such a bad thing. She could get used to this. It was in this instance that she felt his left hand drop between her legs, her body buckled against his and she suddenly understood there was more.  
“Ser Jaime? What?”  
“I’ve got two fingers inside you and made you scream…I think you can call me, Jaime.” She felt his cold hand against her hip and with his knee force her to open wider. She felt like she couldn’t be anymore on fire than what she was. The air in the chamber seemed to pulse from their breathing. Her mind was swirling and her eyes landed on something moving within the room. It shot through and slowed just above the bed, he was parting her legs and telling her things she couldn’t understand. Her mind was focused on the looming figure, who was it? Jaime locked on her gaze then drove into her, Sansa bit back from crying out. Each thrust was done with great skill, his lips seared when they moved across her skin and he sucked on her flesh. The figure disappeared and she was finally able to revel in the moment, her pants mixed with his until they were their own song. They were dripping from sweat when he neared his completion and held her tight as she started to shake against him. Sansa’s eyes caught the figure once more and there she was watching them. Cersei’s spirit still haunted the room and just as he was about to let loose, Sansa opened her mouth and bit him hard on shoulder. She could taste the blood in her mouth, he’s mine now, she thought. And the figure disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. Jaime cursed then laughed when he looked at the blood,   
“My little wolf has teeth,” he said then planted a hard kiss on her lips.


End file.
